choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Rodriguez
Matt, a character in the Red Carpet Diaries series, is a renowned Hollywood actor and a potential love interest. He makes his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Matt has dark brown styled back hair with light stubble, brown eyes and tan skin. In Book 1, he wears a rolled-up olive green button-up shirt with black jeans. In Book 2, he wears a gray shirt with black jeans and a brown belt. Personality Having grown up in L.A., Matt only has a few friends that he feels like he can trust in life. He's private, preferring low-key events over big parties. In addition to this, he is quite restrained, avoiding arguments unless they are absolutely necessary. He surprises Your Character by driving a dependable Toyota, instead of a muscle car. Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 1: Hello, Hollywood! * Chapter 2: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party * Chapter 4: Heroes and Hustlers * Chapter 5: The Most Important Audition of Your Life, NBD * Chapter 6: Day One Drama * Chapter 7: Desert Dreaming * Chapter 8: The Long Con * Chapter 9: What Stays In Vegas * Chapter 11: Wild and Free * Chapter 12: Broken Arted * Chapter 13: Rock Bottom * Chapter 14: The Friend Whisperer * Chapter 15: Take Two! * Chapter 16: The Big Premiere Book 2 * Chapter 1: Toast of the Town * Chapter 2: Leveling Up * Chapter 3: Grecian Spy-sles * Chapter 4: I'll Make You a Star (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Going Public...Persona * Chapter 6: Are You Ready to RUMBLE? * Chapter 7: A Shot Across the Bow... * Chapter 8: A Picture Perfect Couple (Determinant) * Chapter 9: From Russia, With Pain * Chapter 10: Fired-storm (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Take Two * Chapter 13: What Goes Down Must Come Up * Chapter 14: I'll Take the High Road (Determinant) * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! * Chapter 16: Happily Ever After...Right? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Taking Off * Chapter 2: Two Steps Forward... * Chapter 3: Into Ninradell * Chapter 4: Director's Cut * Chapter 5: Talk of the Town * Chapter 6: Dynasty * Chapter 7: Take Two * Chapter 9: Calling the Shots (Offscreen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 10: Escape to Enchantland * Chapter 14: Homeward Bound * Chapter 16: The Premiere * Chapter 17: The Wedding Perfect Match Book 2 * Chapter 11: And... Action! (Mentioned; Determinant) Wishful Thinking Wishful Thinking * Chapter 1: I Can Only Imagine (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships Julio Rodriguez Julio is Matt's father. Throughout Books 1 and 2, Matt mentions him to you as a way of sharing his stories and his advice to you whenever you need a confidence boost or when the two of you are getting to know each other. In Book 3, Matt deals with his insecurities of not being a good actor and not living up to his father. In Chapter 6, Julio tells Matt that he is proud of every movie that Matt makes, and he is thrilled that Matt is tackling a remake of his movie Cactus Rose. However, Matt is worried that he will disappoint his father. It takes both Julio and you to assuage Matt's fears. Your Character Matt first meets Your Character at John Castle's mansion where he immediately takes a liking to you, helped on by your shared childhood fixation with the television show Pegasus Squad. Despite being newly acquainted, he confides in you his true feelings about the strains of being a Hollywood star as well as flirting with Your Character and openly expressing how pleased he is to have met you. At the end of Chapter 4, it is revealed the two of you will co-star in Markus von Groot's first American film, Tender Nothings. He appreciates your honesty, and the fact that you don't coddle him or kiss his ass. He finds it nice that you listen to him but don't let him get away with a lot of BS. If you decide to pursue him as a love interest, he will tell you that he loves you in a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 16. If you choose him as your official love interest in Book 3, Chapter 1, and if you play volleyball with him, he will mention that he is worried about driving yourself too hard. He will later save you from being hit by a burning rigging and ask you to marry him. John Castle John Castle is Matt's agent. In Book 2, after Matt was injured in Russia, Castle drops him as a client to Chazz's disgust. Jonathan Spencer Jonathan Spencer was Matt's manager in Book 1 and his father's friend. Matt said he was like an uncle to him. Despite preferring low-key events, Jonathan insists Matt host high end events to maintain his fame and status. He was later fired in Book 1, Chapter 14, for leaking the secrets to Dirty Hollywood. Markus Von Groot It is revealed at the end of Chapter 4 that he is playing the male lead in Markus' movie Tender Nothings. Matt tries to prove to Markus that he is more than just an action hero and capable of a worthy performance in the movie. Chazz Javellana Chazz Javellana is your agent that you take with you to Matt's birthday party. It is unclear if Chazz knew Matt through Castle before, but Matt reached out to Chazz to secure a script doctor once Matt bought the rights to Tender Nothings. If you encouraged Chazz to quit publicly, he says he will be Matt's agent if Matt will have him. Gallery Other Looks |-|Book 1= MattRodriguez-0.png|Casual outfit MattRShirtless.PNG|Shirtless Matt Tux.png|Tux MattRTuxFull.PNG|Tux Full View Matt Rodriguez.jpg|Casual outfit Full View MattRCDCowboy.png|Matt's New look for Tender Nothings MattRCDFullBodyCowboyOutfit.jpg|Cowboy Outfit Full View |-|Book 2= MattBK2Full.png|New look Full View Matt Book 2.png|New look in Book 2 Matjetski.png|Jet ski outfit Matt Workout Outfit.png|Tank top Matt Workout Attire Full.png|Tank top Full View MattRussiaOutfit.png|Russian Outfit MattInjured.png|Injured |-|Book 3= Matt Shirtless with abs.jpg|Shirtless w/ abs Matt Underwear.jpg|Underwear Miscellaneous RCD Official.png|Matt on the cover MattDevilsCanyon.png|Movie poster TenderNothingsBillboard.png|''Tender Nothings'' Billboard TenderNothingsPoster01.jpeg|''Tender Nothings'' Billboard w/o Victoria 3of4LIRCDBk2.png|The Love Interests BK2,CH1 Mattisonthecovwrofrcd2.png|Matt on the Cover of RCD Bk 2 DoubleAgentPoster.png|Matt on Double Agent poster ConfirmationofthenameofMatt'sDad.png|Name Confirmation for Matt's Dad RCD Matt's get well soon present.jpg|Get well soon present RCD_Book_3,_Matt's_First_Movie_Poster_"Shoot_to_Kill".png|Matt's first movie, Shoot to Kill Poster RCD MC and Male LI at Sunset.jpg|On the beach w/ MC RCD MC and Matt Wedding Photo.jpg|MC and Matt Wedding Photo Trivia * He is shown on the covers of Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, and Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3. ** On Thursday, June 14, 2018, Pixelberry confirmed via Facebook messenger that the man with Your Character on the cover is indeed Matt Rodriguez. * He is famous for starring in the action movie Devil's Canyon. Another movie of his is called Liberty or Death. When he was 18 years old, he filmed his first movie Shoot to Kill. In Book 3, Chapter 14, Your Character's mother also mentions his movie Agent Z and Your Character mentions the movie Quiet Tower he did together with Thomas. * He had a fake relationship with fellow Hollywood star Alyssa Griffin for a year and a half. * Matt enjoys stargazing. * His most regrettable hook-up was Ariana Spielman. * He is playing Falcon, a CIA Agent turned criminal in Double Agent. * Matt mentioned that he is Mexican-American in a premium choice during Book 2, Chapter 7. * In Chapter 7 of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, if Your Character asks Erin Ward during a game of Would You Rather? whether she would rather date him or Victoria Fontaine, her answer depends on whether the MC is male or female. For a female MC, she replies, "Matt. He's not my usual type, but he seems like a cool person. I'd rather be Victoria", and for a male MC, she replies, "Victoria. I could never decide if I wanted to date her or be her". * In Perfect Match, Book 2, if Your Character (Perfect Match) guesses that he is Winona's surprise guest, you find out that Steve, Hayden and Damien (and Damien's mother and sisters) are big fans. Damien and his family camped out for a few days to watch one of his movie premieres. * The name Mateo is of Latin origin and means "gift of God". ** The surname Rodriguez is of Spanish origin and means "child of Rodrigo". The name Rodrigo is of Spanish, Italian and Portuguese origin, which means "famous ruler". It is a very common variant of the German name Roderick. * If you choose to play volleyball with him in Book 3, Chapter 1, he will first tell you about his comeback role (he needed a year to recover from the injury). It's a remake of one of his father's earliest roles, Cactus Rose. He wants to honor his father with it. * Matt is a playable character in a premium flashback scene of Book 3, Chapter 6. * In Book 3, he tells you that he also had a stalker a few years ago, a woman who saw him in a movie and thought she knew him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Love Interests Category:Playable Characters